The Final Battle
by jagchicky
Summary: As Harry ends his final year at Hogwarts, the war that he knew would come final does. Through new loves and old rivals, this is the story of what fianlly happens. CAUTION: May contain spoilers
1. The Battle

Okay...Blah blah blah...all characters are J.K. Rowlings...blah dee blah!

Enjoy

Jag

* * *

Harry looked around with vacant eyes, soaking in the fact that Voldemort was gone, it was over. It was really over. His whole wizarding life had revolved around defeating Voldemort. The last seven years had seemed like almost a lifetime.

As his mind wandered in a cluttered fashion, he thought back to his first year, when he had rid of Quirrell just by his touch. His touch filled with the love his mother had passed on to him. It dawned on him: it was love. The whole ordeal was about love and hate. And it was love that had finally overcome hate. Love was what had defeated Voldemort and had brought the strength to put good over evil. Those who had died in the war...they had died for love. Cedric... strong, noble Cedric, died for the love of life and competition. He died innocent. Sirius died for the love of good, for the love of his best friends, and their only son. Percy died for the love of his family. After realizing that his family was his life, and seeing the light of the good, he knew that his family was more important than anything else in this large world. Snape, the man who he had always despised; he even died for love. Died for the love of the castle that had been his home, the students who he would do anything for, and Dumbledore, the only man who had completely trust him and had been his only true confidant. They all died for the good cause.

Coming back to reality, Harry looked around him at the destruction and death the final battle had brought, but his eyes were instantly drawn to his friends, his fellow fighters, and the people that had become family to him in the last seven years of his life. He looked at Dumbledore who was being helped up by Professor McGonagall. He had no doubt they loved and cared for him. These two not only love him, but loved and embraced life. They spent most of their lives fighting for the life they cherished and the good they knew was in every student wizard that passed through the doors of Hogwarts. His eyes slowly traveled to Remus Lupin who was comforting the Creevy brothers. Lupin, one of the best friends of his parents was a proud kind man, who never gave up the fight, even after losing, James, Lily and Sirius. He had provided Harry with guidance throughout the war, and showed his love to every scared child and adult that needed a helping hand. The Weasley family stood to the left of Lupin. The most loving family he knew, that had taken him in when he had had no one. Arthur held Molly tightly against his chest and brushed away her tears. They were the two great people who had passed on all their best qualities to their children. Bill and Charlie stood next to their parents with their new wives; both comforting them in a similar way that their father was comforting their mother. Both men would carry on in the Weasley footsteps and he couldn't wait to be a part of their families one day. Fred and George both sat on the ground with their heads in their laps. They were happy, care-free guys, and this war had shattered their wonderful personalities, but they had persevered. They had grown-up, like most young people during this war, and they had come out as heroes. Harry would always be in debt to the two men who had given up their playful spirits to help their surrogate brother. Beside them, on the cold ground, Ron embraced a shivering Luna. Harry saw the tears threatening to fall from his best friend's eyes; Ron, his first real friend, his brother in all respects of the word. The man - yes, man - that had stood by him through thick and thin, and fought by him through good and bad. Harry loved his best friend, and could not even form the words to thank Ron for being there for him all this time. Luna had also been an asset which he had never expected. A dreamy girl whose love for Ron had helped Ron get though the war. He saw Ron look over at Neville, who stood with blank eyes. Neville, the boy who could do nothing right, had fought as bravely wizards twice his age. Harry had seen a different side of Neville, and hoped that side would always stay with him. Harry dazedly turned to his left to spot Hermione and Viktor conversing softly. Hermione was kind, intelligent, loyal and beautiful. She had fought with the vigor of a soldier, and he wished his friend, whom he loved with all his heart, only the best in her future endeavors. Viktor had been a surprising ally, but Harry suspected only stayed on the light side because of his love of Hermione, which Harry could easily understand. A soft hand on his shoulder made Harry jump, but when he turned around a smile lit up his face. Ginny smiled back at him as he quietly picked her up and gave her a soft kiss, then again looked at his loved ones. All his fellow good wizards; his life, his heart; it was all love…it was love that beat hate, love that conquered evil. It was finally over. Ginny smiled even more brightly as her fingers grazed his forehead. "Harry, it's gone, it's finally gone...the scar."


	2. The Realization

As Ginny's words met Harry's ears, there was a silence unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. It was the kind of silence that one usually dreaded; the silence that followed horrible life changing events. Harry didn't understand why he was experiencing such feelings. He thought that the news Ginny just brought him would be joyous, but somehow…he felt empty.

When he finally looked up after five dreadful minutes, he realized Ginny was blurry…He was crying.

"Harry…what's wrong?" Ginny said, with the sweet voice of an angel.

"It's gone? I mean…you're sure?" Harry asked, though quickly stopping after his voice cracked.

"Yes, now what is the matter…aren't you happy?"

The truth was…he wasn't. Voldemort had been the one who gave him that dreadful mark…so why did he want it back so bad? Then he realized it…it all tied back into the love aspect…he had lost his one memory of his mother. He had lost his one shield from all evil.

"Oh, no…" Harry said, then trailing off, shaking his head vigorously "…no, no, it's over…it has to be!"

"Harry it is! What are you talking about!" Ginny said with concern.

With tears running down his ruddy cheeks, he felt a searing pain going through where his scar used to be.

"Ginny…gather everyone…this battle is far from over."


End file.
